Creeping in ::Closure::
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Andromeda deja entrar en su vida, sin darse cuenta, al hijo de muggles Ted Tonks, silenciosamente, con suavidad. Hasta el momento en el que sabe que lo ama y ya no es algo callado, sigiloso, sino abrumador; cuando debe cerrar el pasado Black. Fic completo
1. Cluster One

_Tengo obsesión por muchas cosas. Una de ellas se llama Andromeda Black.__ Como os comenté a algunas, finalmente me decidí. Es una historia pequeñita, un mini fic de tres capítulos. __La historia la he escrito en inglés, pero he decidido mantener algunas cosas en la traducción. Como hay cosas que no se entenderían, aclaro:_

_**Closure**__ es el cierre de una etapa, el "dar por finiquitado" algo. Especialmente, tiene un sentido de dar por concluido algo más bien __traumático_

_**Creep**__** (in)**__ tiene muchos sentidos. Aquí, es algo que se presenta de __forma silenciosa__, con __sigilo__, sin que te des cuenta._

_**Cluster **__es un conjunto de estrellas; Andromeda es una galaxia._

_Thanks Jenny for your bits and tips :) y culpas a Cris por convencerme anoche durante una hora en el gmail :)_

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

**CREEPING IN (CLOSURE) - Cluster one**

"_Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could. Some blunders and absurdities no doubt crept in, forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day, you shall begin it well and serenely..."_

"_Termina cada día y dalo por cerrado. Has hecho lo que has podido. Algunos__ errores y absurdos se presentaron sigilosamente, sin ninguna duda; olvídalos tan pronto como te sea posible. Mañana será un nuevo día, y lo debes afrontar bien y tranquilamente…" _

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 – 1882)_

ooOOooOOoo

**Hoy,**

_**Closure**_

Hay que cerrar la etapa.

Eso es fácil: es el último día de curso. El que marca un antes, y un después, la línea divisoria que ya le indicaba que la infancia quedaba atrás, y que ahora tenía que plantearse muchas cosas en su futuro.

Quieta, sobre el Embarcadero. Miraba el agua moverse suavemente, reflejando un día luminoso, un cielo azul que hacía brillar el lago en vivo contraste con las colinas, rebosantes de primavera.

Hasta ahora, había sido relativamente fácil. Clases, citas clandestinas, enfados, alegrías, trabajo duro, relax.

Andromeda se abrazó a sí misma.

_¿Y ahora, qué?_

Miró el horizonte. Tan claro, tan luminoso. Nada que ver con lo que a ella le deparaba su futuro. Un matrimonio ventajoso. Una posición social privilegiada. Y después los niños. La comodidad y la holgura económica.

Era un futuro, a su modo de ver, negro. Tan Black como su apellido. Tan incierto pero a la vez, paradójicamente, seguro, estable, predeterminado.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras de piedra, unos metros más allá del Embarcadero. Y sintió que era _él_; Andromeda era capaz de distinguir sus zancadas, su cadencia al andar, como si lo estuviera viendo directamente.

Dejó que los brazos de él pasaran por su cintura, y se relajó, dejando parte de su peso en él, dejando su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él. Compartiendo la carga de su cuerpo, como otras tantas veces. Que él la sostuviera, como tantas otras veces.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

Ted siempre le hacía esa pregunta. Al principio era pura inseguridad, él no podía imaginarse que sólo él tenía permiso para acercarse tanto a ella, que sólo él tenía ese privilegio.

Al principio simulaba ser uno de esos extraños fantasmas muggles, que se dedican a asustar a la gente. Y a ella, más que asustarla, le provocaba risa. Ted siempre tenía el don de hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias. Aunque no las premeditara demasiado.

Dejó que él hundiera la nariz detrás de la oreja de ella, y Andromeda se dejó querer, soltó su abrazo a sí misma, y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando que Ted la sostuviera por la cintura, dejando su equilibrio en él.

Como tantas otras veces.

"¿Y tú cómo sabías que estaría aquí?"

Ted no contestó de inmediato. Dejaba que sus manos recorrieran la piel de la cintura y estómago de Andromeda, suaves, cálidas. Y los labios buscaban el lóbulo de su oreja, la delicada piel del cuello.

"Sólo podías estar aquí. O junto a la cabaña de Hagrid."

Ella entornó los ojos.

El Embarcadero, donde se dieron su primer beso.

Junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde él le demostró qué era la magia en manos de un hijo de muggles.

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**Creeping in**_

Hay un mundo ahí fuera que no merece su atención. Eso es lo que siempre ha oído. El mundo gira alrededor del sol. Pero el movimiento lo provocan muchas cosas: la magia. El poder. El dinero. Incluso la venganza.

"_La magia mueve el mundo."_

"_El poder mueve el mundo."_

"_El dinero mueve el mundo."_

"_La venganza mueve el mundo."_

Ser Black es tener todo eso.

Ser Black es hacer que el mundo gire.

El argumento es contundente. Es sencillo. Es irrefutable.

Andromeda sabe utilizar la magia. Sabe que los hechizos a los menores están prohibidos, pero sabe que su padre es lo bastante influyente y poderoso como para que las amonestaciones ni siquiera lleguen a ser cursadas. Y tiene dinero, el suficiente como para que no hiciera falta preocuparse de repetir zapatos en meses, o regatear más o menos juguetes.

Es fácil crecer teniendo esas verdades universales como tarjeta de visita. Es fácil comprender entonces el mundo, con esa perspectiva. Es muy sencillo, es muy reconfortante.

Andromeda es feliz.

Guarda la carta con cuidado, no quiere que se manche, ni quiere que se arrugue. Sabe que siempre tiene que ir impecable. Que el mundo tiene los ojos puestos en ella, en sus hermanas. En su familia. No quiere defraudar, quiere ser feliz.

_Andromeda quiere hacer felices a los suyos._

"Narcissa, querida, recoge el correo que ha traído _Thor_." Avisó Druella desde la sala de música.

Su mamá, Druella, tenía una voz bonita. No solía gritar a menudo, y Andromeda procuraba imitarla. Había que comportarse como una dama. Incluso Bellatrix, que siempre era muy ruidosa, no chillaba. A veces ponía voces, y hacía como si recitara. Y Andromeda se reía mucho, porque Bellatrix es graciosa y hace reír. Tiene una voz bonita, como mamá.

Narcissa también tiene una voz bonita. A menudo piensa que sus hermanas tendrían que probar cantar.

Andromeda sigue peinando a su muñeca, mientras piensa en su pequeño mundo.

Sus hermanas podrían ser lo que quisieran. Como ella misma. Pero ser cantante no entra en los planes de ninguna, es impensable. Tienen una voz bonita, sí. Pero es que a mamá le parece una profesión de _"cabareteras muggles."_

Las de _baja estofa_ tienen profesiones, porque no les queda más remedio. En su familia las mujeres no necesitan trabajar. Merlín… ni siquiera los hombres. Andromeda puede soñar ser sanadora en San Mungo. O profesora en Hogwarts. O regentar una tienda de moda en el Callejón Diagón.

No sabe qué es una cabaretera. Pero no importa. No es lo importante la _profesión_, es que nunca lo ha sido; lo importante era el adjetivo. _Muggle_:

_Muggle_ es la palabra prohibida. No es que Andromeda piense en ella continuamente, más bien al contrario. Es tan irrelevante, que no existe. Pero a veces _aparece de improviso, sin darte cuenta_. Como ahora, pensando en las voces de su familia.

_Muggle_ es a lo que ninguna puede aspirar.

Realmente ninguna ha visto a un _muggle_ de cerca. Andromeda tiene mucha imaginación, le gusta leer, y le gusta escuchar historias de Bellatrix. Bellatrix sí que podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero es Black, y las Black, ya lo sabe, no tienen profesión. En su entorno, en las historias de Bellatrix… _en su imaginación_, en definitiva, _muggle_ es alguien con los dientes negros, la voz ronca, verrugas y espinillas en la piel. Tienen el pelo a mechones, sucio, y visten con harapos.

"_Y huelen mal"._

Eso lo decía mucho Bellatrix.

Normal, _muggle_ debe de ser "sucio", muy sucio. Siempre evitan verlos, no les hace falta. No sabe cuántos hay en el mundo, pero debe de ser muy malo, si su familia tan perfecta no quiere tener ningún trato con ellos.

"_Y no saben hacer magia"._

"Andromeda¿quién es _Mary Poppins?"_

Andromeda deja de vestir a su muñeca con hermosas túnicas que cambiaban de color. Mira con calma a su hermana, Cissy, mientras sostiene en la mano a la rubia muñeca y su vestido azul. A unos metros, Narcissa se sienta en el sofá, y deja con delicadeza el correo en la mesita, listo para que papá lo vea en cuanto llegue de ver a los abuelos Pollux e Irma.

La rubia niña recoge _El Profeta_ y lo mira con desgana. Y ve de soslayo a Andromeda y su muñeca vestida de azul.

"Me gusta el rosa, Meda."

"A mí me gusta azul." Contesta la mayor de las dos, mirando orgullosa los tonos celeste y cobalto del traje de la muñeca.

"No, rosa." Narcissa se acerca la muñeca, y activa el hechizo del vestidito para que cambie de color. A continuación, el vestido tiene un hermoso tono rosa y detalles en grados más oscuros.

"Qué no…" Andromeda vuelve a cambiar el color a azul. Narcissa, sentada en el sofá, pone un mohín de disgusto, y se cruza de brazos. Se va hacia el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que ha dejado en la mesita.

"Meda, no me has contestado. ¿Quién es _Mary Poppins?"_

"Yo qué sé." Contesta Andromeda dejando la muñeca sobre la mesa y acercándose con curiosidad a su hermana pequeña. "¿Dónde has sacado ese nombre?. Nunca he oído a una familia mágica llamada _'Poppins'"_

"¡Ah!. ¡Es algo _muggle!"_ chilla Narcissa, soltando _El Profeta_ en su especial dominical como si ardiera su piel. Acababa de descubrir qué era eso de _Mary Poppins._

Andromeda lo coge con cuidado y lee que se había estrenado por fin una _película_ en la que se basaban en la vida de una bruja que fue niñera de unos muggles, hace ya muchos años. En la foto, hay una hermosa mujer vestida de colores claros, y un parasol. Elegante, como le gustaba a mamá. Pero tenía una _profesión_, y eso no le haría gracia.

A su lado, hay un hombre con la cara tiznada de negro, y dos niños muy sucios, parecía que iban vestidos con harapos.

"¡Son _muggles!"_ exclama Andromeda.

"Ya lo creo… como si no se notara." Narcissa mira la fotografía móvil, pero en blanco y negro y reprime un escalofrío. "Menos mal que no tenemos que ir donde están los _muggles_. Qué horror…"

Andromeda suelta el periódico y vuelve a la silla, para seguir arreglando su muñeca.

"Me encantaría que el pelo lo tuviese de otro color." Suspira Andromeda, mirando el cabello rubio de su muñeca. "Pero no me salen bien los hechizos, el del vestido viene incluido."

"Cissy, cariño¿puedes venir un momento?" Se oye a Druella a lo lejos.

Narcissa se pone de pie para ir con su madre, obedientemente.

"No importa, el mes que viene irás a Hogwarts y aprenderás a cambiarle el color." Narcissa mueve su melena rubia, muy similar a la de su madre. "Pero me gusta que tenga el pelo rubio. Es más bonito."

Se marcha y deja a Andromeda con una ceja enarcada. Vuelve sus ojos hacia su rubia muñeca, y se mira en uno de los espejos de la pared, junto a la chimenea del salón. Ella tiene el cabello castaño, suave, en cascada, y siempre recogido con cuidado por Druella. No tiene nada de malo. Los Black siempre han tenido el cabello oscuro. Pero Narcissa pensaba que el pelo rubio era lo máximo.

Se encoge de hombros, y se pregunta que tal vez otro color le podría sentar muy bien a la muñeca. Y que era cierto. Tal vez el rosa no estuviese tan mal, después de todo.

Como vestido. Por supuesto. Como color de pelo podría ser catastrófico.

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**And creeping in**_

Sube al tren todavía asombrada. Había conocido a un _sangre sucia_. Eso quiere decir, sin género de duda, que había muggles que nacían con poderes mágicos. Por alguna extraña razón totalmente ajena a la pureza de la magia, y su esencia. Esos _engendros_, como los llamaban en su familia, particularmente la tía Walburga, eran lo peor de lo peor. Porque esa magia no podía ser buena. No podían generar nada bueno, si eran unos _contaminados_.

Había conocido al primer _sangre sucia_ de su vida. Y lo primero que pensó fue que iba vestido de forma rara. Pero no lo vio muy sucio. Tenía el pelo más claro que el de ella, aunque no tan rubio como el de Narcissa. Y tenía los ojos marrones, aunque mucho más claros que los suyos. Y le había visto sonreír y no le faltaban dientes.

A decir verdad, era hasta guapo.

_Para ser un _sangre sucia_, por supuesto._

Recorre los pasillos detrás de Bellatrix, que se iba abriendo paso insolentemente. Le da un poco de vergüenza, porque en alguna ocasión había llegado a hacer daño a alguien, en su impertinente caminar hacia un compartimento. Y Bellatrix no mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento, parecía ni siquiera reparar en los daños colaterales de sus actitudes.

Escucha un sollozo, en el momento en el que Andromeda pasaba junto a una niña con coletas y piel pecosa. Se detiene, y comprende que Bellatrix, según se alejaba del vagón, le había dado un codazo a la niña de las coletas para que se apartara.

En la cara.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Andromeda, alargando la mano sin haberlo pensado mucho.

La niña mira con horror a Andromeda, muy parecida físicamente a Bellatrix, y se aparta de ella, por instinto y por temor.

Andromeda pestañea.

_Los Black son quienes se apartan de la gente. No al revés._

"¿Quieres un chicle de menta? Tienen cromos de fútbol."

Andromeda mira al _sangre sucia_. Había llegado detrás de ella, y se había detenido también junto a la niña de las coletas. Le estaba dando un pequeño paquetito de color azul y plata, y Andromeda no sabe qué decir. La niña se frota el ojo lastimado por Bellatrix, y pareció que no llora cuando ha oído esas palabras.

"No me gusta el fútbol, pero a mi hermano Timmy sí." Responde la niña de las coletas, aceptando el obsequio.

Andromeda sigue plantada delante de esos dos niños, prestando atención con curiosidad. Porque no entiende nada de la conversación. No sabe qué es _fútbol_.

"Quédate el cromo para él entonces."

Ted mira entonces directamente a Andromeda, y la sonríe.

Andromeda se mueve con incomodidad, y desvía la mirada. Porque siempre le habían dicho que un Black sabe de sobra. Que conoce su entorno. Que sabe que los _muggles_ y los _sangre sucia_ no deben respirar su mismo aire.

Y Andromeda vuelve a mirar a Ted, buscando testarudamente los granos. El pelo a trasquilones grasientos. Los dientes negros. Los ojos inyectados en sangre. El mal aliento. Los harapos. Las uñas amarillas y largas.

Ted no es nada de eso. Lo mismo lo esconde, lo oculta.

"Soy Ted Tonks." Escucha Andromeda decirle a la otra niña. Andromeda se da cuenta de que, aunque en el andén Ted ya le había dicho su nombre, no ha estado pensando en él como una persona, con nombre. Y siente un poco de remordimientos.

Mejor, Ted. Mejor que _sangre sucia_. Hay muchos en el mundo, y hay que diferenciarlos. Eso es. Para diferenciarlos. Nada más. No es que tengan confianza ni nada.

"Gracias, Ted." Dice la niña de las coletas.

"¿Venís a algún compartimento?" preguntó Ted con franqueza.

La mediana de las Black se queda paralizada. No puede aceptar su compañía. Tenía que ir con Bellatrix, y tenía que distanciarse de ese tipo de gente. Una niña llorona, y un _sangre sucia. _Aunque tenga nombre.

"Tengo que irme, _Ted_." Murmura Andromeda. Y se desconcierta porque se da cuenta de que ha usado su nombre, y no debe hacerlo. No en voz alta, pero ese rostro ya tiene nombre. _Y se ha colado suavemente, sin haberlo visto venir._

Ted pestañea un par de veces. Y la mira con anhelo, y aceptación. Ella se da la vuelta y sigue con rapidez el pasillo del tren, buscando a su hermana mayor.

Pero se da la vuelta. No puede evitarlo; se da la vuelta y ve que Ted sigue mirándola. Y le ha lanzado una sonrisa.

Vuelve a mirar al frente. Nerviosa. Y _huye de Ted Tonks_.

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**Keeps on creeping in**_

"Claro que puedo hacer cambiar de color la hierba. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo verde?

Andromeda parpadea.

"Lo dices por Slytherin. Yo soy Slytherin, y me siento orgullosa. Es una Casa donde hay astucia, hay poder, hay determinación…" empieza a soltar el discurso de memoria. La tía Walburga lo decía, mamá lo decía. Papá lo decía. Tal vez el tío Orion era más dejado para esas cosas, pero siempre le había dicho que ella era muy inteligente, y que _"Slytherin la acogería con ganas."_

Ted se da la vuelta, y trata de trepar al muro del huerto detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"…hay orden y… ¿qué estás haciendo, Ted?" Andromeda se interrumpe cuando ve que Ted está intentando trepar el muro. Que no era muy alto, tal vez metro y medio. Pero tenía que trepar…

"Quiero subirme ahí arriba."

"¿Y estás… _trepando?"_ pregunta Andromeda horrorizada, con una expresión de repulsa y de fascinación a partes iguales.

"Sí…" contesta él. "Mis amigos en mi barrio son una pasada, pueden subirse a un muro en tres segundos…" dice, casi jadeando del esfuerzo de subir y caer torpemente, subir y caer otra vez. Esforzándose, como un buen Hufflepuff. Andromeda lo sabe. "Pero ninguno tiene una varita, y yo sí." Contesta con orgullo.

Andromeda se acerca un poco más para fijarse que Ted se aferra a los resquicios y rendijas, mete la mano y el pie donde pudiera para seguir avanzando, con gran esfuerzo, pero lo iba consiguiendo.

Finalmente llega arriba, y se encarama a lo alto del muro, quedando Andromeda bastante debajo de su altura. Y ella se cruza de brazos.

"No me gusta que me mires desde lo alto, Ted."

Él pestañea confundido. No sabe que a un Black nadie lo mira por encima del hombro. Nadie está superior en altura. Y no sabe que precisamente, un hijo de muggles es el menos indicado para hacer eso.

"Quiero ver un lugar donde pueda cambiarte la hierba de color."

Andromeda inclina la cabeza. Y no le gusta que él quede alto, ella por debajo. Y que le varíe el color de las cosas. Que cambie su orden, su mundo. El césped debe ser verde. Es así, y punto.

"Me gusta la hierba verde."

"Te dije que cambiaría la hierba de color, y eso haré." Insiste Ted, sonriendo burlón.

"No sabes. Somos sólo de segundo. Todo el mundo sabe que los que sois _muggles_ no sabéis hacer magia."

Ted miró hacia abajo, despacio, sorprendido ante esa afirmación.

"¿Qué es un _muggle_, Andromeda?"

"Pues… tú eres _hijo de muggles."_

"Ya me lo han dicho. ¿Pero cómo son?"

"Huelen mal…" respondió ella, pero rezumando inseguridad. "Y son… sucios. Andrajosos. Tienen…"

Ted la miraba con una ceja arqueada, y Andromeda tragó saliva. Se movió incómoda, y alzó la barbilla, pese a que él estaba sentado en lo alto del muro. Ted no demostró la misma actitud arrogante, ni orgullosa. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sabes qué me dicen a mi de las brujas?"

Andromeda se puso a la defensiva.

"No."

"Que tenéis la piel verde. Verrugas. Tenéis un caldero chorreando pociones repugnantes. Envenenáis manzanas. Habláis con espejos mágicos porque queréis ser más hermosas que vuestras hijastras. Coméis niños, y los secuestráis y los hacéis engordar para que estén más sabrosos…"

Andromeda mira con horror a Ted.

"¡Eso es mentira!"

"Sí. Curioso. _El mundo se mueve por puras mentiras_, Andromeda."

Ted ha colado una frase como la que le dicen en casa. Sin meditarla, sin darse cuenta, y Andromeda se queda confusa; pero Ted no le ha dicho mentiras, le ha dicho qué piensan ellos sobre los magos y brujas. La verdad sobre Ted, _calando sigilosamente, sin percatarse. _

Ted apunta con su varita hacia el suelo. Y el césped se volvió de un hermoso color amarillo. Como su casa. Hufflepuff. Andromeda miró el suelo, asombrada, y luego a Ted, con la boca entreabierta.

"Has convertido el césped en…"

"Es amarillo. También hay brujas que convierten la paja en oro." Mira a Andromeda con ojos brillantes, y hace una pausa. Andromeda desvía un momento la mirada, ligeramente turbada. "Apuesto a que tú eres una de esas, Andromeda." Añade Ted, con voz ronca.

Ted baja del muro dando un salto, y se queda acuclillado frente a la esbelta Andromeda. Debajo de ella, contemplándola desde el lugar que, según todos los libros, le corresponde a un _hijo de muggles_.

"_Es amarillo, entre tanto verde. Es tuyo."_ Dice misteriosamente, sin levantarse, quedando por debajo y señalando el metro cuadrado de césped deliciosamente dorado. Le guiña un ojo, y Ted Tonks se marcha, silbando una extraña melodía, mientras mueve la varita en la mano y la guarda en el bolsillo.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_He puesto __muchos detalles que asemejan a los magos y muggles, sin que éstos lo noten. Eso del rosa-azul-rosa, un guiño a _La Bella Durmiente_ de Disney, donde las hadas madrinas cambian el color del vestido de la princesa. _Mary Poppins_, que se estrenó en agosto de 1964, cuando al mes Andromeda empezaría en Hogwarts. Y la visión de que el mundo se mueve por muchas cosas. __Falta la importante: el mundo se mueve también por el amor. Por supuesto, referencias a Hansel y Gretel, Blancanieves, Rumpelstiltskim…_

_Hay una canción muy antigua y popular entre las niñas que dice "Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul…" es decir. Hay mucho de muggle en lo cotidiano de las Black. Es el guiño para empezar una mini historia sobre Ted y sobre todo, Andromeda. __Sin dudar, el guiño ingenuo al cabello de colores, el cabello rosa… profético. El uso del presente para hablar del pasado, y el verbo en pasado para hablar del presente._

_Espero que os gustara. Hasta pronto (espero) y os agradezco la lectura :)_


	2. Cluster Two

_Gracias a todas la que habéis asomado la nariz y sentido curiosidad por esta mini-historia. Que espero que sea suficiente para explicar quiénes fueron Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black. Como veis, no he querido seguir una estructura clásica (inicio-desarrollo-desenlace). Sino que empiezo por "la mitad" (Closure), redactado en "pasado", añado viñetas del pasado con cierta lógica cronológica (Creeping in) redactadas "en presente", y acabará el fic de alguna manera, claro ;)_

_Gracias por comentarlo: **Nicole Daidouji** (nunca fallas... cómo te lo pago), **CrissBlack **(la culpable ;)**, EowynC **(hay algunos fics en la época escolar, últimamente creo que han crecido como esporas los T/A :)** , grengras **(qué agradecida eres :O )**, Annirve **(doblo la longitud del capi, tomé nota ;)**, Yedra Phoenix **(tampoco fallas nunca :)**, dark Rachel** (templo con Apollos mereces XD),** Nott Mordred** (sí, un templo de marcianos tremebundos para ti xD), **Saiph Lestrange **(sorprendida y agradecida) y** Nasirid** (y también muchos Apollos :)_

**

* * *

**

**CREEPING IN (CLOSURE) – Cluster two.**

ooOOooOOoo

**Hoy,**

_**Closure**_

"¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora, Ted?. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" susurró la joven de largo cabello castaño mirando con desasosiego las aguas oscuras y tranquilas del lago junto al Embarcadero de Hogwarts. El salto melancólico de los caballitos _de mar_ que servían para hacer pociones. El chapoteo suave, casi sordo, que hacían cuando regresaban al agua.

Andromeda giró un poco la cabeza, y ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Ted no soltó su abrazo, aunque sí había dejado de acariciar la piel de su abdomen con sus manos cálidas. Y fijó su mirada clara, en ella, sin miedo, sin dudas.

"Que no vamos a tener que escondernos. Ni vamos a tener que huir. _Yo sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiero…_ pero la pelota está en tu campo."

Andromeda apoyó la frente en la sien de Ted, y cerró los ojos, pensando en Ted y en sus símiles de deportes muggles. Olvidó en segundos ese hilo de pensamientos; ella tenía otra idea en la cabeza. Ella sabía que no podía ser así eternamente, que los años de estudiantes no duran toda la vida. Como hija de Blacks, puedes ser todo lo que quieras, salvo todo lo que deseas. Y hoy, el último día de su vida en Hogwarts, era más consciente que nunca.

"Y si vamos a estar separados," prosiguió Ted, "quiero que sigas conmigo. Que no me dejes de lado, que me dejes seguir siendo parte de tu vida. La sangre nunca será motivo por el que nos separemos, te lo prometo."

Andromeda abrió los ojos. No sabía cuándo Ted Tonks había pasado a ser parte de su vida. No fue darse cuenta de improviso, ni levantarse una mañana con esa certeza. _Se coló por una rendija_, y estaba ya ahí.

Las manos de Ted dejaron su cintura, pero los brazos no abandonaron el hecho de que estuvieran alrededor de ella. Alzó la muñeca izquierda de Andromeda, y Ted colocó una pulsera de cuentas plateadas.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y miró a Ted, cuestionándose muchas cosas. Ted no hacía regalos de este tipo, no le regalaba joyas porque sabía que Andromeda tenía infinidad, nuevas, viejas reliquias familiares, más caras, más baratas… y por otro lado, Ted no tenía tantos recursos como para permitírselo.

"Ted… te dije que no quiero joyas…"

"Trabajé el verano pasado en el restaurante de mi madre, fregando platos, para ahorrar lo suficiente."

Andromeda no supo qué decir. Trabajar fregando platos… como un muggle, para obtener dinero muggle, y comprarle una joya…

_Mágica._

Porque la joya tenía un hechizo.

Ted tocó una de las cuentas de plata, y su fotografía se abrió dentro. Andromeda miró de cerca la pulsera, y vio que lo valioso estaba dentro, no era el aspecto lo que destacaba, ni la pureza de la plata. Sino lo que contenía.

Echó los brazos al cuello de Ted, dándose la vuelta y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Respirando a Ted Tonks. Pero él apartó la cabeza, buscando la boca de Andromeda.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Dromeda. Lo que fuese, para que no te faltara nada de lo que tienes ahora."

_¿Y qué tenía ahora?_

Ella dejó que él besara sus labios, despacio, y Andromeda dejó que él estrechara el abrazo. Que no quedara ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos. Que el lugar donde compartieron su primer beso fuese el lugar donde se estaban haciendo una promesa implícita.

Donde ella había dejado atrás unos prejuicios y un odio adquiridos, no comprobados. Donde estaba _dando por zanjado_ un pasado que sólo tenía una lógica, una continuidad. Un futuro sin ninguna alternativa.

_Era Ted, o nada._

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Ayer, **

_**Creeping in**_

"_**Cuarenta personas mueren en un accidente de tren en Hither Green, Londres.**_

_Según fuentes oficiales, al menos 40 personas han fallecido después de que el tren descarrilara entre las estaciones de Hither Green y Grove Park, a sudeste de Londres. Anoche, los equipos de rescate estaban todavía tratando de sacar a las personas atrapadas entre los restos. Esta labor está siendo particularmente complicada en los puntos donde han volcado los vagones._

_Algunos miembros del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio se han personado en la escena, hecho que ha generado gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica. Según ha podido averiguar El Profeta, algunas de las víctimas han hablado de 'una luz verde' en el cielo. El conductor y el vigilante han sido incapaces de recordar qué ocurrió para que el tren descarrilara. Algunos expertos en catástrofes en el Ministerio aseguran que todo apunta a que ha sido provocado por la magia. _

_Un portavoz de la compañía de ferrocarriles dice que desconoce qué provocó el descarrilamiento, ya que las vías se encontraban en perfecto estado, así como los primeros análisis efectuados en locomotora y vagones, que han demostrado que la maquinaria muggle estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se ha descartado también un error humano…"_

Andromeda deja el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa, en el lugar donde se lo había encontrado, imaginaba que sería de la hemeroteca o alguien lo habría olvidado ahí. Se muerde el labio y deja la mirada fija en ese titular tan trágico, y la oscura fotografía de un lugar desolado, en el que se veía a algunas personas intentando mover amasijos de hierros en plena noche.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Andromeda?" pregunta Janet Pritchard, sentada justo enfrente de Andromeda en la mesa de la biblioteca. "Te has quedado un poco ida…"

"¿Habéis visto lo que ha ocurrido en ese tren?" pregunta a su vez Andromeda. "Y los aurores estaban ahí investigando… es rarísimo ¿verdad?"

Daisy Baddock, sentada a su derecha, coge el ejemplar con una ceja y mira sorprendida a Andromeda.

"Pero Andromeda… ¿en qué mundo vives? No es la primera vez que ocurren cosas de éstas. Mi padre de momento ha decidido abrirnos unas cuentas a mis hermanos y a mi en un banco en Irlanda, por lo que pueda pasar…"

Janet empieza a reír en voz baja, para que no llame la atención en la biblioteca, sin dejar de escribir en su pergamino.

"¡Qué exagerado es tu padre, Daisy!. ¡Ni que estuviéramos en una guerra!"

Andromeda frunce el ceño. Al menos Janet y Daisy tenían opiniones sobre el tema.

¿Y ella? Era la primera vez que se enteraba de que cosas así ocurrían. _El Profeta_ se leía en casa, pero su padre solía ocuparse de él, y Druella les había dicho siempre que _El Profeta_ estaba dirigido _a los hombres_, no a las señoritas como ellas.

Aun así, sabía que Bellatrix a veces sí le birlaba algún que otro ejemplar a su padre, y lo leía con interés, y se generaba una opinión. Andromeda era curiosa, pero nunca nada de eso le había despertado tanto interés como para hacer como Bellatrix.

"Y… ¿por qué, si han sido magos, atacarían un tren? Los muggles tienen trenes, y nosotros también…" murmura tontamente Andromeda.

Daisy suelta _El Profeta_ y agita la cabeza.

"Andromeda, me sorprendes… lo que importa no es la parte _'tren'_ de la noticia, _sino la parte_ _'muggles'."_

Andromeda tragó saliva… y leyó con cuidado la noticia. Antes de terminarla, escucha unas risas en el otro extremo de la mesa que ocupan las tres jóvenes Slytherin. Andromeda mira a su izquierda, y ve que una pareja de Ravenclaws de su mismo año, en cuarto curso, están riéndose disimuladamente. El chico, al que reconoce, Reginald Cattermole, le entrega un sickle a su compañero, John Dawlish, que hizo un gesto de victoria.

"¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?" pregunta fríamente Andromeda, alzando la barbilla con altivez.

Ambos estudiantes empiezan a recoger sus cosas. John se cuelga la bolsa al hombro y habla con una media sonrisa, sin dejarse intimidar por Andromeda.

"Apostamos una cosa. Que las Black no habéis leído un periódico en vuestra vida. Uno que no sea _Corazón de Bruja_, claro. Yo le dije que sí, que probablemente alguno sí que habréis leído, arriesgué y ya ves." Lanzó al aire su sickle y la atrapó con facilidad. Le guiñó un ojo al grupo de Slytherins. "Que tengáis un buen día."

Ambos se marchan sonrientes. Y Andromeda se queda entre indignada y herida.

"¿Qué se han creído?. Pues claro que leemos…" balbucea, más hacia sí misma que hacia Janet y Daisy.

"Claro, Andromeda." Dice rápidamente Janet, intercambiando una mirada con Daisy.

"Sí, claro… sin duda." Añade Daisy parpadeando y sonriendo forzadamente.

Andromeda esboza una sonrisa de circunstancias, y se da cuenta de que sus amigas están dándole la razón para no molestarla, herir sus sentimientos o no entrar en discusiones con una Black. O por puro compromiso.

Al salir, se las arregla para excusarse ante ellas alegando tener que ir a buscar un libro en préstamo que había olvidado. Sube inmediatamente las escaleras hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia que el Profesor Binns siempre utilizaba para los alumnos de EXTASIS, es decir, que prácticamente estaba desocupada toda la semana.

Entra despacio y se asoma con precaución. Al fondo, Ted está sentado en las escaleras de la tarima donde está la mesa del profesor, leyendo con interés _El Profeta_. Andromeda se muerde el labio y cierra la puerta despacio, silenciosamente.

Observa a Ted, que sigue ajeno a su presencia. No era la primera vez que lo veía leyendo. No era ningún empollón, pero podría encontrarse leyendo hasta el horario de clase o un pasquín para apoyar a Hufflepuff en Quidditch. A veces, Andromeda pensaba que su despiste natural se debía a que su cabeza estaba en otra parte, recordando hechos, comparándolos, analizándolos, priorizando, con lo cual, Ted podría perfectamente ignorar lo que tenía delante.

Ahora que Andromeda sabía qué cosas pasaban en el mundo más allá de sus límites mágicos, se preguntaba si Ted también pensaba por dos… por sus orígenes y sus costumbres muggles. Y por su vida como mago, un extraño en un mundo que normalmente le era hostil.

Y siente algo parecido a los remordimientos. Porque es su _amiga_… pero a la vez, no debería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Mucho menos, encontrarse con él a escondidas.

Se recoge la túnica y deposita con cuidado la bolsa de delicada piel de dragón en el suelo, y se sienta junto a Ted, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero sin intención de interrumpirle.

"¡Oh!" exclama él cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, y da un ligero respingo. Aparta _El Profeta_ y lo guarda en su desgastada cartera. "Perdóname, Andromeda, no te había visto entrar. ¿Qué tal hoy?" le pregunta sonriente.

"Ted…" susurra ella, muy vacilante. "¿Tú crees que leo?"

Ted pestañea sorprendido ante la curiosa pregunta y amplía la sonrisa.

"Si no leyeras, no sé cómo podrías ni siquiera examinarte…"

"No, no me refiero a eso… Me refiero… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si leo _El Profeta?"_

Ted vuelve a mirarla, y la sonrisa se desvanece de sus labios, y da paso a una expresión pensativa y algo temerosa. Vacila, y finalmente exhala un pequeño suspiro, casi disculpándose.

"No… la verdad es que no me lo he planteado mucho, pero no te tenía por alguien interesado por el mundo que te rodea… No."

Andromeda deja caer la cabeza. En otra época, habría tenido que mostrar indignación, soberbia, y habría llegado a insultarle, a exigirle que nunca jamás volviera a dirigirse a ella en esos términos. Es más, que jamás volviera a dirigirse a ella, y punto.

Sin embargo, _no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo,_ Andrómeda había dejado de ser una Black, para ser simplemente, _Andromeda_. Y esa reacción de indignación y de altivez no era suya ya, no podía serlo, quería forzarse a que fuese suya, pero ya era imposible.

"Te has enfadado." Era más una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ted se incorpora y lanza los brazos en frustración e ira contra sí mismo. "Lo sabía… soy un imbécil por prejuzgarte." Vuelve ante ella, y esta vez se acuclilla delante de Andromeda, sentada todavía en la escalera. "Perdóname, Andromeda…"

Ella pestañea, porque de algún modo Ted se atribuye la culpa de algo que no tiene nada que ver con él. Y se conmueve, pero niega con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

"No Ted… Tienes razón… Hasta hoy no lo había visto, pero tenéis razón todos…"

Ted levanta la cabeza, sorprendido, pero no se mueve de su sitio, ante ella.

"Tememos lo que desconocemos, Ted… y yo no quiero temer lo muggle. No…" se mueve incómoda. "No puedo dar clases de _Estudios Muggles_… en casa me matarían. Pero tú puedes mostrarme cosas sobre ellos… ¿verdad?" pregunta con inusitada timidez. "Quiero saber por qué morirían personas en un tren… quiero saber qué hay más allá de estos muros, y de los muros de mi casa."

Ted sonríe con ojos brillantes, y ella baja la mirada.

"Te voy a hacer una fan de los _Beatles_."

Ella frunce el ceño, confundida. Porque no sabe qué diablos tienen que ver los _escarabajos_ con lo que quiere saber del mundo. Pero Ted parece haber captado la broma de su perpleja expresión y se ríe.

Andromeda sonríe, porque Ted tiene la manera de que ella siempre se contagie de esa alegría suya. Aunque como ahora, no sepa de qué exactamente están riéndose. Y siempre ha sido así, aunque no recuerda desde hace cuánto. _Se coló su risa, y no sabe cómo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**Softly creeping in**_

Caminar por Hogsmeade cuando ha nevado la noche anterior puede tener sus riesgos. La nieve había quedado congelada en muchas partes, y aunque los habitantes habían despejado los caminos con hechizos, siempre había zonas en penumbra donde la nieve congelada era invisible, y ni se notaba. Pero un mal paso significaba aterrizar directo en el suelo, o incluso ganarse un buen esguince de tobillo.

Andromeda es alta, esbelta y ágil. Esquiva con facilidad la nieve helada, y no pierde el equilibrio. No le interesan sin embargo, los deportes, y a ninguna de su familia se le habría ocurrido jugar al Quidditch.

"_Es un deporte, despeina y rompe las uñas"_

Así hablaba por lo general Druella, y la abuela Irma cuando habla con la tía Cassiopeia. Si ellas hubiesen sido tres chicos, ninguna de esas cosas habría tenido mayor importancia.

A ella le gusta ver jugar al Quidditch. Y también algunos veranos se las ha apañado para convencer a la tía Walburga para que la dejara llevar a Sirius y Regulus a _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_, en el Callejón Diagon, y además, les ha comprado alguna cosita. Pero es impensable que ella juegue, no como sus pequeños primos, que sienten locura por ese deporte. Sobre todo Regulus, que es pequeño, ágil y rápido. Le gusta ser buscador.

Ted no es así. Es más corpulento, y desde luego, no es ágil. Pero eso precisamente le hace reír a Andromeda. Una vez, Ted dijo que ella parecía una _"elfa",_ y ella se enfadó.

"_Qué poco sabes del mundo, Andromeda."_

Andromeda se enfadó mucho más. Ahora resulta que era una elfa doméstica, e _ignorante_.

"_Los elfos son los seres más hermosos del mundo, son inmortales, no sufren enfermedades, tienen poderes mágicos, y todo lo que tocan es bendecido, es bello y es puro."_

No imaginaba cómo era posible que los muggles consideraran hermoso lo que ellos (los magos) consideraban feo. Y al revés. Que las brujas fuesen las feas y desagradables.

Era una perspectiva del mundo que lo volvía del revés. Ella quería saber de los muggles, se lo había dicho hacía más de un año, y Ted le contaba cosas, pero Andromeda nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

Vuelve a esquivar con agilidad un charco congelado, y se detiene al final de la calle. Donde no hay mucha gente, aunque un día tan frío no ayuda a que haya aglomeraciones. Y da un respingo cuando escucha un _"¡ay!"_ muy cerca.

Se da la vuelta, y ve que Ted está despatarrado en el suelo.

"Me he… resbalado." Murmura como si diera una disculpa.

Andromeda mira alrededor. La bocacalle está desierta, y se aproxima al joven Hufflepuff. Estira la mano, para ofrecerle ayuda a incorporarse, una mano enguantada en verde, y Ted, cubierto con su túnica más que usada, su bufanda amarilla y negra tapando parcialmente su cuello, sonríe y acepta la ayuda.

Pero Ted no es pequeño, ágil y rápido como Regulus. Se incorpora despacio, pero vuelve a plantar el pie de apoyo en el hielo, antes de incorporarse, y resbala otra vez… llevando a la joven hacia él. Andromeda, aferrada a la mano de Ted, es empujada por él y su precario equilibrio, y cae sobre el chico.

Andromeda se queda un momento paralizada, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, las manos todavía enlazadas. Nota que Ted se ha quedado un momento rígido, incómodo, y Andromeda levanta la cabeza, con los largos cabellos castaños cayendo directamente sobre el pecho de Ted.

A los quince años, Ted no tiene esos rasgos redondeados que tenía cuando se vieron por primera vez en la Estación de King's Cross. Ted ya tiene una mandíbula más angulosa, las cejas más firmes, el cabello más oscuro, y la mirada más desconcertante.

Ella abre y cierra la boca, quiere decir algo. Una disculpa, una broma, un insulto. Ted siempre ha evitado tocarla, ella nota que él anhela el contacto, pero siempre la trata como a un objeto de cristal.

Esta vez, Ted ha colocado la mano libre en la parte baja de la espalda, sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos de Andromeda. Y ella no sale corriendo. Tiene curiosidad, no quiere que él la suelte, sino que quiere saber qué pasa después.

No sabe desde hace cuánto siente _curiosidad_. O desde hace cuanto él anhela ese contacto y desde hace cuanto ella lo sospecha, lo imagina, o simplemente, _desea que él anhele_. _Ha llegado así sin avisar; suavemente ha llegado, y está ahí._ Y desconcierta.

Y la respiración de ambos es un poco más agitada. Y ella sabe que tiene que incorporarse y reprocharle su torpeza, su atrevimiento, y mostrar indignación. Incluso un insulto estaría bien. Es lo que cualquiera haría para no ser tachada de _cualquiera_. Es lo que cualquier mujer Black haría.

_Cualquiera no es Andromeda. Andromeda no es cualquier Black._

Pero Ted tampoco es ninguna de esas cosas.

Y ella le permite que Ted tenga ese contacto físico que Andromeda sabe que desea, pero que no ha osado nunca tener. Deja que Ted sienta a Andromeda, de pies a cabeza, ambos tumbados sobre una capa de hielo. Tal vez Andromeda, así, es una cualquiera.

No sienten frío.

Pero unas voces a lo lejos recuerdan que ese momento no es sólo suyo, sino del mundo.

"_El deseo mueve el mundo."_

Ese día descubre el deseo, Andromeda Black.

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

**_Quietly creeping in_**

Andromeda Black se había criado en un hogar confortable y lujoso. Tenía unos padres que, siendo austeros, eran relativamente cariñosos con ella y sus dos hermanas. De hecho, la tía Walburga decía, sin molestarse en disfrazar con dulzura sus palabras, que su hermano Cygnus consentía demasiado a sus hijas.

La mediana de las Black no sabía qué malo había que unos padres mimaran a sus hijas. Era lo normal que debían hacer unos padres¿no? Andromeda sabía que ella sería una buena madre. Sabía que se esperaba de ella, y de Bellatrix y de Narcissa, un matrimonio _decente_ con unos magos de familias de sangre pura _decentes_. Eso era lo que la vida aguardaba a las hijas de Cygnus y Druella Black.

Qué cosas tiene la vida.

Bellatrix decía que ella jamás tendría hijos y que _lo mismo _sí se casaría.

Narcissa decía que ella sí tendría hijos, y desde luego, sí se casaría.

Andromeda, cada vez que miraba a los _decentes_ hijos de _decentes_ familias mágicas, no sabía responder a ciencia cierta a ninguna de esas cuestiones.

Regresa de una larga clase de Transformaciones. Todavía no sabe explicarse cómo un mago de sangre contaminada es capaz de transformar conejos en zapatillas de peluche. Con bigotes y todo. Cómo ha conseguido levantar aplausos en sus compañeros, un buen puñado de puntos por parte de la profesora McGonagall...

_...y su sonrisa camuflada en frialdad Slytherin y distancia Black._

Ted es uno de los mejores en Transformaciones. Es para él algo tan natural, que pareciera que es un hijo de una _decente_ familia mágica.

Como Rodolphus Lestrange.

Andromeda se detiene en la puerta de la Sala Común. Rodolphus tiene la corbata verde y gris suelta en su cuello. Tiene la espalda apoyada en un sillón individual, cerca de la chimenea. Y enfrente tiene a Bellatrix, con el pelo suelto, y la nariz desafiante a la altura del mentón de Rodolphus. Andromeda está acostumbrada a ver la mirada fría e indiferente de él, incluso cuando mira a Bellatrix. Y Bellatrix es peligro, es fuego. Está descalza, a pesar de las losas frías de la Mazmorra, y Andromeda vacila sobre si salir por la puerta, y hacer como que no ha visto nada.

"Bellatrix..." dice con voz baja y ronca Rodolphus. "Siempre dices pero nunca _haces..."_

"¿Crees que me tiro un farol, Rodolphus?" pregunta la chica sin moverse un milímetro. "Que no te haya demostrado _a ti cosas_, no quiere decir que no las haya _hecho."_

Andromeda cree ver un destello de ira, celos y atracción en Rodolphus, y da un paso atrás, sintiendo que invade una conversación que no le interesa, ni quiere tampoco. Piensa en su madre; Druella se habría dejado caer sobre un diván, trágicamente, si viera que su hija mayor, con diecisiete años, estaba con la falda sobre las piernas desnudas, la camisa del uniforme torpemente colocada sobre su cuerpo. Y que estaba flirteando descaradamente con uno de los magos de familias mágicas _decentes._

"Pruébalo." dice simplemente Rodolphus.

Bellatrix levanta sus pesados párpados y estampa un beso agresivo, sensual, en la boca de Rodolphus. Y él atrapa ese cuerpo esbelto contra él, sin soltar el apoyo que tiene en el sillón. Ninguno domina al otro, aunque Rodolphus deja terreno a Bellatrix, deja que ella controle, porque la situación es más placentera.

Andromeda decide salir de ahí, no desea presenciar una escena que no tiene que ver con ella, y que puede resultarle incluso violenta. No se considera una mojigata, ha escuchado y visto perfectamente a Bellatrix y a sus propias compañeras jugar al juego de hija _decente_ de familias mágicas, mientras se dan el lote con otros. Hipócrita, pura apariencia, pura falsedad.

Regresa al pasillo, y antes de salir escucha un jadeo de Bellatrix, y su tono susurrante.

"Me cargaré las manos de un _sangre sucia_. No volverán a utilizar las manos para la magia, la magia no les pertenece."

Andromeda gira la cabeza, y no consigue ver a la pareja, aunque le llega la risa burlona de su hermana. En Hogwarts no hay tantos hijos de muggle. Y no quiere reconocerlo, no quiere admitírselo, pero el hecho es que no desea que Bellatrix, ni nadie, dañe a los hijos de muggles.

Quiere ver esa magia en manos de un hijo de muggles. Quiere seguir admirándose con su talento para Transformaciones. Y sale corriendo, hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff... en algún lugar próximo a las cocinas, en las Bodegas. Pregunta a los alumnos de Hufflepuff, pero no logra dar con Ted. Recorre los pasillos, acuciada por la sensación de que pueda resultar herido. No lo sabe, no sabe cuál es la razón, pero la territorialidad y la protección van en el kit de un Black.

Y por fin lo ve. El corazón le ha dado un vuelco, a su pesar. Porque sabe que normalmente si pasa un día sin ver a ese hijo de muggles, nota que lo ha echado de menos. Que le gusta ir más arreglada cuando sale por la mañana, y le gusta que Ted la sonría. Le gusta que Ted sea llano, sea franco. Que llame a las cosas por su nombre, y no guarde las apariencias, no prejuzgue si una hija _decente_ de sangre mágica se lía con otro, y aun así, la chica en cuestión siga fingiendo que es la virginal dama que se espera que sea.

_No sabe cuándo, calladamente, sin darse cuenta_, adora _la decencia de Ted_. Su franqueza y su honestidad. Mira su cabello castaño cuando está apoyado en una columna, con la bolsa de libros tirada descuidadamente a su lado, y hablando con su compañero Edgar Bones. Edgar es de sangre pura, él no tiene problema, ni es amenazado.

O no lo es, _de momento._

Pero Ted sí. Edgar mira más allá del hombro de Ted y hace un gesto silencioso y discreto con la cabeza. Ted se gira y Andromeda vuelve a notar el vuelco en el corazón, cuando sabe que la expresión de Ted ha cambiado nada más verla. Y se siente especial, se siente única.

Y no por su sangre _decente, _su dinero, su familia.

Ted hace que ella se sienta _especial._

No se da ni cuenta de cuando Edgar se despide de Ted y se marcha por el corredor. Andromeda logra llegar junto a Ted, y él la sonríe, mirando cada detalle de su rostro, como si quisiera memorizarlo. Es el tipo de mirada que nunca nadie le ha echado. Ser Black es suficiente para que miren un segundo y lo demás se presuponga. Ted la mira a ella. No es esa mirada de rabia, deseo o celos que ha visto en Rodolphus cuando mira a Bellatrix, y no duda de que Rodolphus siente, y mucho, hacia Bellatrix.

Pero no es Rodolphus, ni ella es Bellatrix. Él es... _Ted._

"Aquí no." dice ella, y Ted rueda los ojos, acostumbrado a recibir eso como un _"hola"._

Andromeda abre la puerta de un aula, y echa un vistazo. Ted se descuelga la bolsa de los libros y la deja con indiferencia encima de un pupitre. Se apoya en uno y mira sonriente a Andromeda; ella sin embargo, se detiene un momento, confusa. Porque no debería estar ahí con él, a solas. Lleva seis años repitiéndose lo mismo. Porque no debería dirigirle la palabra. Porque no debería ni siquiera avisarle de posibles acosos por parte de su hermana.

Y como otras veces, lo desconcertante es que a veces pierde la voz en su presencia. Que olvida qué tenía que decirle. Que se pone nerviosa.

Una Black nunca pierde los papeles, ni se pone nerviosa, ni se rebaja a estar con un _sangre sucia._

Mira a Ted, sus ojos color avellana están tranquilos, aunque brillantes.

"He oído una cosa... a Bellatrix."

El brillo de los ojos de Ted se apaga por segundos, y alza las cejas.

"Dice que quiere cargarse las manos de los que sois..."

"¿Hijos de muggles?. _¿Sangre sucia?_. ¿Engendros?. ¿Basura?_" _termina por ella Ted.

Andromeda baja la mirada, y asiente.

Una Black no baja la mirada, y menos ante un _sangre sucia._

"Qué novedad. Tu hermana debería pensar en cambiar el discurso, por una vez en la vida. Parece un disco rayado."

Andromeda no levanta los ojos, y sonríe levemente cuando capta otra de las frases muggles de Ted, adora que hable _así de raro_. Pero sonríe con tristeza.

"Eh..." dice con suavidad Ted. Ella alza los ojos oscuros, y no puede evitarlo. Se acerca a Ted y él baja los ojos hacia ella. Como la escena anterior de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, pero ellos están perfectamente vestidos y calzados. Ella no está alzando la barbilla desafiante, ni Ted está mirándola con falsa indiferencia. Y de pronto siente que algo se acelera, la respiración, el pulso. Algo ocurre, cuando se acuerda del beso de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, y se turba al pensar en un beso entre ella y Ted, cuyos labios tiene a diez centímetros.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

Andromeda parpadea, y mira hacia Ted, dándose cuenta de que el hilo de sus pensamientos la ha llevado hacia otro lado, y que no se ha enterado de lo que Ted ha dicho después del _"eh..." _Sus padres la habrían reprendido severamente por no prestar atención, como corresponde a una dama. Ted sin embargo sonríe, pero la sonrisa desaparece poco a poco, dejando paso a una expresión peculiar, sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella siente otra vez... siente _algo que se cuela_, como otras veces, _sin que sepa cuándo empezó ni cuándo terminará._

"Decía que no temo a tu hermana, ni a sus amigos. _Si vienen por mi, no huiré, ni me ocultaré."_

Andromeda siente un golpe en el pecho, y se acerca a Ted. Él no se mueve, ella sabe que Ted siempre teme tocarla, como si su contacto, diga lo que diga, fuese _impuro de verdad_, como si él la _contaminara_. Como si fuese _insuficiente_.

En ese momento, Andromeda comprende por qué Ted, aunque nunca se avergüence de ser hijo de muggles, nunca osaría tocarla. Y sabe que él lo desea.

_Y sabe que ella misma desea que él la contamine._

Deja a un lado los prejuicios, el qué dirán de ella siendo una _decente_ hija de la más respetable familia mágica. Muy despacio, pone los brazos sobre los hombros de Ted, y se abraza a él, y se deja _contaminar_ por su magia. Y sonríe contra su pecho, cuando siente los brazos vacilantes de Ted, cuando la rodean, y se relaja y cierra los ojos. Esta vez es voluntario, no como en Hogsmeade, que fue un contacto más accidental y confuso.

Sabe que a partir de ese momento, va a echar de menos no sólo la presencia de Ted Tonks, sino su calor.

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**Creeping in, again**_

Las Navidades, por sistema, siempre en familia.

Y las Navidades _blancas_, por sistema, siempre en la familia _Black_.

Todos los años, igual. Ellas tenían que salir de Hogwarts, ir a Grimmauld Place, reunirse con toda la familia, y por supuesto, escuchar las mismas cosas.

"_Qué guapa está Narcissa. En unos años, será la bruja más hermosa de su generación..."_

"_Qué elegante ha venido hoy Andromeda, sin duda, ha heredado el buen gusto de tía Cassiopeia..."_

"_Qué energía tiene Bellatrix, tiene la personalidad arrolladora de Phineas Nigellus…"_

El año anterior se había dado cuenta de que ya no le apetecía nada que su madre hiciera lo imposible para ponerla a bailar con alguno de los invitados. Había Gamps, Flints, Greengrass, Rookwoods, Lestranges…

Todos tenían un estilo estudiado, impecable, una técnica depurada. Ellas habían aprendido a bailar antes que a caminar. El estilo de Bellatrix siempre era ágil, rápido… y sensual. Narcissa desprendía elegancia, fineza, era majestuoso.

Andromeda bailaba por instinto, se dejaba llevar. Pero ella no era capaz de definir su estilo. No era ni una cosa ni otra. Tal vez eso en si mismo, ya es un estilo. O era indefinida, como su situación peculiar dentro de su familia. Ni la mayor ni la menor. Ni la más rebelde ni la más guapa. Ni la más morena ni la más rubia. _Andromeda nunca había sido el centro de atención. Y era su mejor arma también._

Ahora, junto a Ted, se da cuenta de cuál es su estilo, de cuál es su lugar. Ted no era ningún experto en bailes. Se meten en una sala y Andromeda saca un tocadiscos que ha pedido a su madre que se lo envíe, un pequeño gramófono que no se parece al que hay en el Colegio, enorme y escandaloso, las pocas veces que lo había llegado a ver.

No sabe por qué, pero quiere que, antes de irse a casa a celebrar la Navidad número dieciséis de su vida, Ted sea con quien baile. En el Colegio nunca hay bailes, y no cree que vayan a tener muchas oportunidades tampoco.

"Nunca he bailado… así, Andromeda."

Ella coloca el disco, y una música ligera, pero muy clásica, suena suavemente en la sala. Ella se retira la bufanda verde del cuello, y Ted no se mueve. Pero admira a Andromeda, la mano que estira hacia él. Y ella misma sonríe, sorprendida.

"_Las damas no sacan a bailar a sus parejas."_

Tal vez ella no sea una dama.

Y la sonrisa de Andromeda se diluye momentáneamente.

Tal vez él no es _su pareja._

La mano de Andromeda, la que ofrece sacar a bailar a Ted, titubea unos segundos. No porque ella dude si es elegante o apropiado sacar a bailar _"siendo una dama"._ Sino que no sabe cuándo, ni por qué… es consciente que hay algo, no sabe qué. No es amistad.

_Pero Ted no es su pareja._

Ted mira con preocupación la mirada entristecida de la chica que considera la más hermosa del Colegio, de la que le está tendiendo la mano, que ha bajado poco a poco, y no vacila. Aunque ella acabe pensando que es un inútil y tiene la gracia de un troll bailando, él no quiere que por su culpa ella se entristezca.

Malinterpreta la miseria de Andromeda, y ella alza los ojos sorprendida cuando Ted ha cogido su mano, y ha colocado torpemente la otra en su cintura, con temor.

"Soy un inútil, vas a odiarme cuando veas lo patoso que soy bailando."

Andromeda parpadea. Y comprende que él ha sentido vergüenza, y que jamás la consideraría menos que una dama, por el hecho de que ella le haya sacado a bailar. Pero sonríe otra vez a Ted, y le ayuda a colocarse.

Y dan los pasos, despacio. Y Ted sólo mira testarudamente sus pies, para evitar que pisen los de Andromeda. Pero ella busca su mirada.

"Tienes que mirarme a mi, Ted, no a mis pies." Le dice suavemente. "Déjate llevar."

Y Ted se ríe, porque sabe que si hace dos cosas al mismo tiempo, probablemente sean dos cosas hechas _mal_ al mismo tiempo. Mira a Andromeda, y siente que ha puesto su pie encima del de ella.

Ella emite un pequeño grito de dolor, y él retira el pie.

"¡Perdona, Andromeda, perdona!. ¿Te he hecho daño!"

_Clonk_

La silla que había cerca ha caído cuando Ted ha hecho un gesto rápido al soltarse y tomar a Andromeda de los brazos, con suavidad, para ver si está lastimada.

Pero ella se ríe más, y él suelta unas carcajadas silenciosas y no la suelta, sino que apoya su frente en la de ella.

Y Andromeda deja que tengan sólo ese contacto. Que sus frentes estén unidas, y que él no le suelte los brazos. No es un abrazo, pero tampoco están separados.

La música es suave y apenas la siente cuando están juntos. Ya no importa si bailan o no. Están juntos. Y Andromeda no sabe cuándo la música dejó de importar para el baile, y cómo el sentimiento de estar unida a él, es más importante que el saber bailar con estilo. Como la música de fondo, _no sabe cómo ha entrado esa sensación en su vida. Pero está ahí, sin darse cuenta._

"No me quiero ir a casa." Susurra ella, todavía con las frentes unidas. No quiere abrir los ojos; los Black miran a los ojos, directamente. Y no apartan nunca la mirada. _Pero aquí quiere sólo sentir, no mirar. _

"Te esperaré. Y te echaré de menos." Ella siente que él sonríe. Siente su sonrisa. "Y ensayaré. Bailaré mucho mejor para cuando regreses."

Ella no abre los ojos, pero se deja llevar por la sensación y por su sonrisa.

"Yo sólo bailaré con Sirius." Ted suelta una carcajada muy leve por la nariz. Ella le ha hablado de su familia, y aunque le cuesta, recuerda los nombres de aquellos que Andromeda aprecia. "Siempre le digo que tiene elegancia natural, y que si baila así con ocho años, no quiero imaginar cómo bailará cuando tenga dieciocho."

"Como tú a los dieciséis." Respondió él, simplemente.

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_Es canon: Bellatrix nació en 1951 y Narcissa en 1955, he asumido que Andromeda nació en 1953. En 1967 está en 4º curso en Hogwarts. En noviembre de ese año, hubo un accidente ferroviario en el que murieron 49 personas, en Hither Green, cerca de Londres. He usado eso para indicar que pudo haber sido obra de Voldemort._

_Es canon: Voldemort regresó de su "exilio" a mediados de los años 50. cuando le solicita el puesto de profesor de DCAO a Dumbledore y éste lo rechaza. En torno a 1970 Voldemort ya ha regresado utilizando plenamente su apodo, y con una buena legión de seguidores. _

_Así pues, he utilizado esos años finales de los 60 como las primeras andanzas de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, acciones todavía aisladas y que despistarían a los miembros del Ministerio y sus aurores._

_Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard son dos estudiantes de Slytherin del año de Colin Creevey. Aquí me he inventado dos familiares para compañeras de Andromeda (Daisy Baddock y Janet Pritchard), ya que en canon se desconoce quiénes pudieron nacer en 1953 aproximadamente. Igualmente, he colocado a Cattermole y a Dawlish en su año, pero no es canon._

_Es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os gustara. Gracias por leer a todas :)_


	3. Cluster Three

_¡Hola! Termino aquí la mini historia de Ted y Andromeda. Os doy las gracias a todas por haberos parado un momentito conmigo y con ellos, así que aquí os dejo ya la conclusión. Como comprobaréis, no he querido hacer un biofic clásico contando desde el principio el qué cómo y cuándo, sino ser un poco ilógica pero coherente. Teniendo en cuenta que el sentimiento y darse cuenta de él es algo que Andromeda no controla, quiero que formalmente el fic tampoco parezca controlado._

_Hay una canción que aparece en el anuncio que algunas conoceréis, el de Sony Bravia, con los conejitos de plastilina yendo por Nueva York. Es 'She's a Rainbow' de los Rolling Stones. He puesto un par de versos solamente, no me gustan los songfics (aunque estuvieran pemitidos por ffnet) Espero no estar machacando los TOS de la página. Quien quiera ver ese anuncio y (parte de) la canción, que entre aquí (sin espacios): http / dubhesigrid. livejournal. com/ 27664. html_

_Ahora os presento dos guiños importantes a la siguiente generación de las Black: A Draco más sutilmente, pero sobre todo, a Tonks. _

_Gracias por vuestra lectura, y vuestros reviews. Me ilusiona, ya que es una historia marginal, con una estructura extraña, pero me alegra que os haya gustado hasta ahora_: CrissBlack, grengras, Sabaku no Akelos, Nicole Daidouji, Annirve, Yedra Phoenix, Nasirid, Alecrin, Lazylid, Ali.

* * *

**CREEPING IN (CLOSURE) – Cluster three.**

ooOOooOOoo

**Hoy,**

_**Closure**_

Él siempre le había dicho que tenía que haber sido seleccionada en Gryffindor, que era valiente y tenía una determinación férrea. Ted siempre le decía que no comprendía cómo era Slytherin.

Pero Andromeda había estado aterrorizada durante mucho tiempo. Mantenía una relación secreta con un hijo de muggles. En su familia imaginaban que su discreción y sus silencios darían que hablar, cuando en el momento más inesperado, anunciara su compromiso con un acomodado heredero de alguna familia mágica. Sus padres habían llegado a ser comprensivos con ella, incluso habían acabado por sugerir y aceptar que si ese hijo no era el primogénito, o si incluso era un Macmillan o un Smith, tampoco habrían puesto el grito en el cielo.

Después de todo, en la familia algunas Black se habían casado con Longbottoms, con Potters, y no habían sido expulsadas de la familia. 

Una no se casó. La tía abuela Cassiopeia. 

"_Nunca he conocido a una Black enamorada, Andromeda"_

Tía le abrió los ojos, sin intención. Y el mundo se volvió aún más loco. Porque no podía mantener un secreto eternamente. Porque sus padres acabarían por desesperarse ante esa inexplicable soltería, y habrían elegido por ella, y si hubiera sido así, no habrían tenido inconveniente en darle lo _mejor_. 

Un Rookwood. Un Yaxley. Un Rowle. Un Rosier.

Ahí es cuando definitivamente, Andromeda supo por qué el Sombrero nunca pensó en seleccionarla en Gryffindor. En ese instante, sintió terror, pánico. Ted habría visto y comprendido que no, que ella no era Gryffindor.

Podría quedarse en su hermosa jaula de oro. Podría pensar que el mundo seguiría siendo maravillosamente perfecto bajo el prisma de los Black. Podría pedirle eternamente a Ted que la esperara. Hasta que él se hartara. O hasta que sus padres se hartaran. Y para entonces, ya no habría propuestas.

"_Hasta que las dejes de recibir, por costumbre y por la edad, incluso para una Black."_

Y quedaría condenada a una vida que le recordaría siempre lo que no había llegado a ser, en la felicidad que habría desconocido, en la familia que nunca habría tenido, en las ilusiones que siempre habría anhelado cumplir.

Esa vida de frustraciones le recordaría siempre a Ted, consciente de que había un mundo más allá de la alcurnia de los Black. A Ted, cansándose de esperar eternamente. A Ted, en definitiva, saliendo de su vida para vivir la suya.

Ella tan sólo quería que sus padres aceptaran que quería ser feliz. Que ella no tenía ninguna responsabilidad hacia su familia, que ella no era ninguna heredera, ni era la primogénita, ni tampoco esperaban de ella grandes cosas, grandes triunfos. Sólo quería ir del brazo de Cygnus, que la entregaría gustoso a Ted. Como cualquier padre haría con su hija, con tal de que ésta fuera feliz.

¿Era tanto pedir?

En plena noche, Andromeda abrió el armario y se secó las lágrimas manchadas de negro de la máscara, y frotó distraida la mano en la túnica, sin importarle que ahora parecía la dama de honor más patética del mundo. Sacó un doble fondo y movió la varita con más torpeza de la habitual. El hechizo fue, aun así, perfecto. La ropa muggle empezó a plegarse con esmero y delicadeza, y fue colocándose cuidadosamente en el pequeño baúl.

Mientras eso sucedía, se arrodilló junto a la mesita de noche, y sacó del marco la foto de su familia, en Grimmauld Place, en las últimas navidades. Las primeras navidades de Sirius como Gryffindor. Sabía que ella ya no iba a pertenecer a su familia, pero aun así, llevaría la foto consigo. Sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus primos, sus padres, sus hermanas. Todos sonriendo orgullosos, todos desprendiendo felicidad y dignidad, tradición y satisfacción. Sirius, que acababa de empezar en Hogwarts, y había sido el centro de la vergüenza, al ser condenado en Gryffindor.

Y ella a su lado, igual de condenada. Ni ella misma sabía hasta qué punto. Pero callada y Slytherin, dejando que fuera Sirius el que se llevara los reproches y las miradas avergonzadas de su familia. 

Ahí de nuevo Ted habría sabido por qué ella no era Gryffindor. Y sintió remordimientos al mirar la foto, como los sintió en aquel momento, cuando intentó consolar a Sirius. Él no tenía la culpa de ser Gryffindor. No era un deshonor. Ella sí tenía bastantes motivos para ser la deshonra de la familia, y no un chiquillo de 11 años.

Daba igual. Le daba igual. Ya no era su mundo. 

Miró alrededor, por última vez, su dormitorio, y volvió a secarse las lágrimas. Sabía que en su casa ya no volverían a pronunciar su nombre, y las copias de esa fotografía serían destruidas. La borrarían de su existencia, como si nunca hubiese sido parte de ellos. Quemarían su nombre del Tapiz de Tía Walburga. Sería desheredada y repudiada. 

Sería sólo Andromeda. 

Dejó la fotografía encima de la ropa, y fue hacia el escritorio. Apartó pajaritas de papel de Narcissa, y libros, y joyas. Tomó pluma y pergamino, y de nuevo pensó que Ted habría comprendido que su pulso no era de ninguna Gryffindor. No era ya firme, seguro, determinado: Era tembloroso, vacilante. La letra siempre pulcra, perfecta, pero ahora llena de miedo. Y recordó esa notas secretas que le enviaba a Ted, esas pajaritas voladoras, hechas de pergamino. Esas cosas, esos detalles, la ilusión de estar con Ted para siempre, todo eso compensaban miedos y ese vacío en el pecho. Pero el miedo a perder su pasado era demasiado. Incluso la certeza de perder a su familia era doloroso. Era injusto.

No tenía el pulso Gryffindor. Ni de Black. Nunca había sido Gryffindor. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirse una Black.

Y citó a Ted esa noche. En el lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar que marcó el inicio del final de su vida, tal y como la había conocido, hasta que tuvo 11 años de edad. Hacía ya ocho años. En King's Cross.

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Ayer,**

_**Creeping in**_

Estar detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid tenía sus ventajas. Jamás pasa nadie por ahí, apenas algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor, y algunos Hufflepuffs. Pero por lo demás, es una zona poco transitada y mucho menos, por Slytherins indiscretos que podrían ir con el chisme a Bellatrix. En su sexto año, la mayor de las hermanas Black era una de las estudiantes más conocidas, y a menudo incluso temida.

Narcissa también podría resultar tan peligrosa si se lo proponía como su impetuosa hermana mayor. Andromeda no es que desconfiara de su hermana pequeña, es que _confiaba_ en que pondría el grito en el cielo y escribiría inmediatamente a sus padres en el preciso momento en el que se enterara de las citas clandestinas con un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles. No por fastidiar a Andromeda, Narcissa no era así: por pura preocupación, lo primero que haría sería pedirle a sus padres que ingresaran urgentemente a su hermana en San Mungo, y revisaran si había sido hechizada, persuadida o había perdido la cabeza, y la curaran.

El ver a Ted era ya un insulto a su naturaleza mágica. Pero no lo conocían, ni lo sentían como Andromeda. De otro modo, sabrían que Ted era mucho más que pureza o suciedad, que era más que linaje o vulgaridad. Si Ted fuese un miserable, egoísta, maleducado, insolente, sucio, grosero, antipático, cruel, entonces ella sería la primera en despreciarlo.

Ted no era nada de eso. Pero el caso es que era alguien _despreciable._

Sentados tras la cabaña, solo habían logrado ver de vez en cuando a grupos de Gryffindors asilados. Pero poco más, siempre había parejas que se ocultaban y se escapan, y normalmente había un pacto de caballeros en cuanto a delatar a los amantes furtivos. Hacía tiempo que esas cosas habían dejado de ser noticia. A esas alturas, nadie se preocupaba mucho de mirar a una pareja de apenas 14 años, aunque estuviese delante de todo el mundo, leyendo juntos en un día de enero. 

Y ni siquiera eran pareja. Eran amigos. Y no por ello dejaba de ser una amistad prohibida, clandestina. Y Andromeda temía los comentarios y los rumores que surgirían si alguien sospechaba de esa relación. 

"_Pero soy una Black. Hablan de mi, Ted, soy un referente, los Black siempre lo somos."_

"_Andromeda… te sorprenderías mucho si supieses que los Black no sois el ombligo del mundo. Ni siquiera del mundo mágico."_

La primera vez que Andromeda Black oyó esas palabras, le costó creerlo. Luego fue comprobando que todo ese mito de ser Black había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de ser un referente, que estar en el punto de mira importaba tan sólo a familias mágicas igual de rancias. Aquí por lo tanto había que hacer un listado de excepciones: Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Prewetts, Bones, Abbotts, Smiths… Estas familias no se sentían impresionadas por el significado de ser Black, por lo tanto, no había tantas familias puras que estaban deseando formar parte del árbol de los Black.

Y luego estaban esas familias casi mestizas, que no eran precisamente el tipo de admiradores que los Black necesitaban y deseaban. 

¿A quiénes importaban los Black?

"_A vosotros mismos. Por eso tenéis tanta endogamia acumulada."_

Ted deja que Andromeda apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, un gesto muy raro porque él siempre desea el contacto físico, pero lo teme también, y por esa razón apenas se mueve para que ella no varíe la postura. Y Ted se imagina su expresión. Indescifrable la mayoría de las veces, discreta y silenciosa por naturaleza, Andromeda sabe que Ted no es ni el más listo de la clase, ni el más hábil. Pero sabe mucho de la vida, había visto situaciones, gente, opiniones. Y sus conclusiones son prácticas y bastante lógicas. No del tipo de lógica Ravenclaw. Era, simplemente,_ puro Ted._

Antes, Andromeda habría sido casi tan vehemente como Bellatrix. Habría incluso chillado, se habría indignado ante el insulto. Pero siempre que Ted le hablaba, le mostraba un mundo que era mucho más amplio que los límites del Tapiz de su tía.

Y suspiró, confusa.

O no tanto. Sonríe satisfecha, cuando siente la mano de Ted acariciando su melena, con un respeto reverencial. Y olvida el curso de sus pensamientos. Olvida incluso su nombre, la hora que es y qué es lo que tiene que hacer el resto del día. 

"¿Quieres que te cuente más cosas de las hadas y las ninfas?"

Andromeda ríe cuando separa su cabeza del hombro del Ted, bajo la sombra de los árboles. Y Ted saca un libro de su cartera. Lo abre y busca un capítulo en concreto, con unos dibujos en tinta negra. 

"Esos dibujos no se mueven." comenta ella, pestañeando y mirándolo fijamente, tratando de encontrar el más leve movimiento que le indicara que ese libro tenía magia. 

"Nop." le contesta Ted con una medio sonrisa. "Sólo se mueven en las _pelis."_

Andromeda deja de mirar el dibujo del libro y suelta una carcajada musical. Cada vez que Ted le decía una de esas palabras extrañas, era como estar con un estudiante extranjero. Siempre tenía alguna de esas palabras en alguna de sus frases. Y a ella le provocaban curiosidad y diversión. Él siempre sabía hacerla reír, incluso sin tener esa intención.

"Pero no te preocupes. Si quieres que se muevan, se moverán." 

Ted saluda teatralmente con su varita a la joven Slytherin y la mueve encima del dibujo. El grupo de ninfas que estaban hasta entonces paralizadas junto a un río, en un hermoso prado arbolado, empieza moverse y a danzar. Andromeda sonríe maravillada y se acerca más al libro, y mira de soslayo a Ted, preguntándose cómo puede hacer esas cosas, cómo puede hacer que lo difícil sea fácil, cómo puede hacer magia tan bella. 

Se pregunta cómo puede hacer todo tan abierto, tan sencillo y tan hermoso.

_Tan mágico._

"No tiene color…" murmura ella. El libro está impreso en blanco y negro, y había pertenecido a la madre de Ted. Era uno de los libros que le leía a Ted cuando era pequeño. Cuentos de brujas, de hadas, de ninfas, de magos, de duendes, de elfos y de dragones.

Él no puede evitarlo, y le pinta colores al grupo de hadas.

"¡Las ninfas no tienen el pelo azul, ni verde, ni rosa…!" exclama ella, medio sonriendo, medio reprochando la insolencia de Ted, que mantiene una actitud burlona y desafiante.

"¿Y por qué no?" responde él alzando las cejas, provocador.

Pero Andromeda sonríe, rodando los ojos como suele hacer cuando Ted se sale por la tangente. 

"¿Crees que existen las ninfas?" pregunta ella, sin dejar de mirar el baile y la alegría del dibujo, los colores y las melenas de colores ondeando por el movimiento.

"¿Y por qué no?" vuelve a preguntar, inclinando la cabeza. "Si de niño me decían que los magos existían¿por qué no las ninfas?"

"Los elfos hermosos no existen." Responde ella y deja el libro, abierto, junto a ella. Vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ted, sin apartar la mirada del dibujo y su alegre movimiento. Y Andromeda vuelve a reír silenciosamente cuando escucha a Ted canturreando mientras mira los cabellos de las ninfas, de todos los colores posibles. 

"_She comes in colours everywhere, she combs her hair, she's like a rainbow…"_

Andromeda escucha la extraña canción y se siente bien. Ted siempre tiene un mundo propio que a ella le fascina descubrir. Le da igual que sea muggle o mágico, él siempre tiene el don de hacerlo maravilloso. Mira a la ninfa del dibujo que peina su cabello, y es cierto. Es un arco iris. Es alegría. 

Eso lo trae sólo Ted. Lo trae ser _Tonks_. No Black.

Ted inclina la cabeza para ver los ojos de Andromeda, posición complicada debido al ángulo en el que está la cabeza de la chica en su hombro. Pero lo logra y mira a Andromeda como suele hacer, como si estuviera memorizando los rasgos de su cara, intensamente. Una forma de mirar que Andromeda no ha conocido en nadie más. 

"No es verdad." Dice él un poco más solemnemente. Ella frunce ligeramente el ceño, porque no recuerda a qué se refiere, se había quedado sólo con los versos de la canción. "Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una. _Una __ninfa, adorable_." 

Ella ríe y comprende que se refiere a que Ted sigue pensando que hay elfos hermosos, y que hay ninfas de cabellos de colores. Y ríe más por los nervios que por la hilaridad de la situación, y se acaricia el lagrimal del ojo, medio halagada, medio incrédula.

"A veces no sé si me dices las cosas para halagarme o porque me estás tomando el pelo."

"Nunca miento, Andromeda." Responde él con la misma solemnidad. "A ti menos que a nadie."

Ella vuelve a mirar a Ted, y acepta, no sabe desde hace cuánto, esa personalidad increíblemente Hufflepuff, esa sinceridad y dignidad que nada tiene que ver con ser un Black o con tener la sangre mágica. 

"Ya lo sé." Susurra ella. "Y si me dices que las ninfas de colores existen, es que existen."

Pero Ted no parece escucharla. Ella se mueve un poco incómoda, pero a la vez, vive un momento increíblemente satisfactorio y feliz. Ante todo, feliz. Y como siempre, la intensidad de los ojos color avellana de Ted provocan que Andromeda Black baje los ojos. A veces avergonzada, a veces turbada, a veces tímida. Andromeda ya no recuerda cuándo dejó esa mirada airada de su familia, cuándo dejó de mirar fijamente a los ojos, cuándo dejó de mirar discretamente de reojo. Esas miradas netamente Black.

Ted siempre le decía que a pesar de todo, ella seguía teniendo esa clase, esa aura de divinidad que rodeaba a los Black. Esos gestos innatos, genuinamente aristocráticos. Pero ante todo, le decía a Andromeda que su gran mérito era tener su propio estilo. Ella, que siempre había pensado que no era ni una cosa ni otra, ni Bellatrix ni Narcissa, ni lo bastante relevante como para que incluso tuviera un estilo.

Sólo Ted se había fijado que ella, efectivamente, _tenía uno propio, único y especial, y no una ausencia de estilo._

ooOOooOOoo

**Ayer,**

_**Calmly creeping in**_

Andromeda es estricta. Tiene una rutina que siempre cumplía. Recoge escrupulosamente sus cosas en su dormitorio; es ordenada y metódica en sus estudios; prioriza perfectamente las tareas, comienza generalmente con las más fáciles, aunque no siempre; tiene una letra ordenada y limpia. 

Pero también se fija en las mesas del fondo, en una en particular. Una cuyo ángulo ambos tienen bien controlado, estudiado para que puedan observarse sin que nadie rumoree ni se dé cuenta. Es su pequeño secreto, uno de tantos que comparten, y a Andromeda no le importa guardarlo. A Ted, no obstante, sí. Ella no sabe si es porque es consecuente hasta el final, o porque es un idealista. Porque es sincero, o porque no sabe ocultar lo que piensa y siente. O tal vez todo al mismo tiempo.

Andromeda es más realista, menos confiada. Pero también le gusta romper las normas, es después de todo algo muy Slytherin, y curiosamente, muy Black. 

_"Si hubiésemos sido Gryffindors, ambos estaríamos en Azkaban, Dromeda."_ bromeaba Ted.

De pronto siente surgir una de esas oleadas de calidez, y Andromeda se enternece al pensar en él. No sabe desde cuándo esto le está ocurriendo, pero es pensar en esos pequeños detalles, en sus pequeños secretos, y curiosamente, se siente bien, se siente feliz.

No recuerda qué es ser sangre pura, Slytherin ni Black.

Andromeda coge la varita y toma un pergamino. _Diffindo_ por aquí y por ahí, y tiene un pedazo perfectamente cortado. Toma una de sus espléndidas plumas de águila y escribe con rapidez, pero con esa letra suya, pulcra y clara. Sin perder tiempo, y echando una rápida mirada alrededor, dobla el pergamino y hace una pajarita, que suelta soplando suavemente. 

Ese truco se lo enseñó hacía tiempo Druella. Bellatrix nunca estuvo interesada en esos pequeños juegos con pergaminos, pero Narcissa y Andromeda sí que se esmeraban en hacer bonitas figuras con los pergaminos. Su favorita era la pajarita, y ser capaz de hacerla volar. 

_Hacerla libre._

Ambas hermanas jugaban con pajaritas voladoras, e imaginaban que sus futuros hijos aprenderían a hacerlas también. Druella nunca se habría imaginado que Andromeda ahora en realidad las utilizaba para enviarle mensajes a un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles. De haberlo hecho, la habría encerrado en San Mungo, convencida de su trastorno mental.

Preparar los EXTASIS está muy bien. Pero hacía tiempo que eso no era lo que más la motivaba para ir a la biblioteca. Era saber que tenía tiempo de sobra para mirar a Ted, y sentirse acompañada por él, aunque no pudiesen sentarse juntos. Era mirar el reloj con ilusión y esperar a que llegara la hora de _"ir al baño"_ y poder verse fuera. 

O la hora de _"despejarse un poco"_ y poder verse más todavía.

Pero ese día le apetece salir fuera. Ver la parte del lago helada. Incluso patinar sobre él. Y quiere ir con Ted. Rompe la rutina del día. Quiere romperla.

Y sabe que, como siempre, desde que Ted la conoció, la seguiría donde fuese.

ooOOooOOoo

Se colocó el abrigo y la bufanda y salió fuera, sin dar muchas explicaciones. Después de todo, sus amigas estaban ya acostumbradas a los momentos solitarios de Andromeda, a que no diera explicaciones de nada, y a que fuese siempre a lo suyo. 

Ella no sabía desde hacía cuándo el escabullirse, el dar esquinazo y el no dar explicaciones era ya parte de su vida. El pasar desapercibida, y arreglárselas para que nadie la echara de menos. 

"_Mentira. Yo siempre te echo de menos. Aunque estemos juntos, sigo echándote de menos."_

Ella se pone aún más nerviosa cuando recuerda esa frase. Esa honestidad, esa maldita franqueza de Ted. Porque a la vez deja siempre mucho implícito: ese futuro que todavía no comparten juntos. Porque ahora, caminando de la mano, marchan juntos hacia un lado del lago apartado de curiosos, incluso desde las vistas del propio Castillo. Y aun así, Andromeda sabe que eso a Ted le parece insuficiente. Incluso cuando se marchen de Hogwarts, seguirá siendo insuficiente el hecho de caminar de la mano.

Él lleva la mano de ella en la suya, sin guantes. Sólo tienen el calor de sus manos, y es suficiente. Pero cuando Ted nota que el calor de su mano es insuficiente, entonces rodea con su brazo a Andromeda, y ella se deja abrazar por él, según caminan despacio sobre la nieve. Dejando un rastro de huellas que Andromeda se encargaría de eliminar. 

Llegan a la orilla del lago, que tiene una capa de hielo importante. Andromeda mira con recelo, porque no quiere caer en el lago, otra vez no. Aunque él sea su tabla de salvación, ella no quiere volver a saber qué se siente al ahogarse. Aunque sí quiere volver a sentir la sensación de Ted yendo en su ayuda, y la calidez de su boca en la de ella.

Pero Ted la rodea con los brazos y ella envuelve la cintura del Hufflepuff. Y deja que él siga mirándola, como si memorizara sus rasgos. 

"Te enseñaré a nadar."

"¿Ahora?" 

Ted se ríe, y ella sonríe, porque Ted siempre tiene una risa abierta y contagiosa. Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y su cabello se agita por el viento frío de febrero.

"No, ahora no." Deja de reír y la mira todavía sonriente. Se acerca a sus labios y Andromeda pierde la noción de la realidad. En el bosque, junto al lago, sólo siente a Ted, sólo deja que él saboree sus labios, porque aunque disfruta cuando él los mira con deseo, disfruta más cuando realmente logra besárselos. Y estrecha su abrazo rodeando su cintura, porque los pocos momentos en los que pueden estar juntos, ella no quiere jugar al gato y al ratón. 

Como siempre le habían dicho.

"_Sé una dama. No demuestres que él te interesa. Deja que él tome la iniciativa. Pero al final, no lo olvides, una Black decide siempre."_

Mientras besa a Ted ni se acuerda de esas consignas. Y lo cierto es que le importan muy poco. Sólo siente, sólo está viva, cuando ha descubierto el mundo a través de los ojos de Ted.

Y una Black decide siempre. Pero esta vez todavía no puede decidirse. No del todo…

Se separa bruscamente, y Ted frunce el ceño, y le pone la mano en la cara, con suavidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Ella se fija en sus ojos, la miran con cariño, y con preocupación, incluso con inseguridad. Y no quiere volver a pensar en su familia, ni en su futuro, ni en su pasado. Sólo quiere disfrutar de ese momento, de su compañía, y de lo que tienen alrededor. Ese momento.

"Vamos a patinar."

Ted pone una mueca de horror. 

"No tengo ni idea de patinar."

"Pues si tú me enseñas a nadar, yo te enseño a patinar." Dice ella sonriente pero con firmeza. "¡_Accio_ patines de Andromeda!"

Los patines llegan volando hasta ella al cabo de unos segundos. Y ella mira desafiante a Ted.

"¿Quieres que convoque los patines de Macnair?" le pregunta con malicia.

Ted se muerde los carrillos internos, pero esboza una sonrisa burlona, igual de maliciosa. Es extraña en él, pero a Andromeda le sigue pareciendo la misma sonrisa franca que siempre ha admirado en el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks.

"Ni loco. Qué asco. Nunca me pondría nada de tus compañeros." 

Andromeda tuerce la boca ante la ironía que él ha usado para matizar la frase, cada sílaba. Y lo cierto es que ella siente que ellos son más sucios, más repulsivos, que Ted, con toda su sangre muggle. Ted suspira con resignación y agita la varita en sus pies. Las suelas se transforman en unas cuchillas metálicas, como si siempre hubiesen sido unos patines. Sujetándose a los arbustos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la cuchilla, sin comprometer sus tobillos, se acerca al borde del lago.

Andromeda alza las cejas; nunca dejará de sorprenderse de la habilidad en Transformaciones que tiene Ted. Nunca. Lo sabe. Le encanta.

"_¡Glacius!"_ exclama Ted, antes de que Andromeda se acerque a la orilla congelada. El lago se congela aún más. El mantener la varita con ambas manos y hacer que de ella salga el chorro de ventisca helada y blanca no combina bien con unos pies sostenidos por dos cuchillas. Ted resbala pero antes de que caiga en la nieve, Andromeda le ha sostenido, con dificultad debido a su diferencia de altura y peso. 

Ted ignora el lago ultracongelado y finge que pierde el equilibrio, aferrándose a Andromeda como si fuese ella su tabla salvadora. 

"Ted, puedes soltarme ya. No te estás cayendo, mentiroso."

"¡Que yo no miento!" protesta él, abrazando a Andromeda para no caerse. O más bien, porque quiere abrazarla, nada más.

Ella rueda los ojos, y se separa de él para colocarse los guantes. Ayuda a Ted con los suyos, y ambos de la mano se acercan a la orilla.

"No me gusta el agua congelada. Me gusta mucho más en estado líquido." Murmura él ligeramente malhumorado. Pero invocó el _Glacius_ para asegurarse que el hielo no se rompería.

Andromeda sonríe, y no suelta su mano. Incluso de mal humor, Ted tiene buen humor. Es otra cosa que adora de él. Que siempre le transmite felicidad. Ni presiones, ni agobios, ni enfados, ni gritos. 

Nada más pisar en el hielo, Ted se escurre y se cae, pero suelta la mano de Andromeda para no arrastrarla junto a él. Ella hace un giro con gracia, acostumbrada a patinar en el estanque de los jardines de su casa, el movimiento es tan natural en ella como respirar. 

"¡La madre que me…!" exclamá Ted cuando cae. Se oye el ruido de la tela rasgada, y Ted se mueve torpemente, procurando no resbalar de nuevo. Andromeda se desliza hacia él, y se acuclilla a su lado; comprueba que la túnica de Ted se ha rasgado en la parte de la axila hasta casi la cintura, cuando ha caído encima y ha intentado incorporarse, atrapando la tela con su propio cuerpo.

Pero Andromeda ha sacado la varita y realiza el _Reparo_ más específico para la ropa que no ha conocido Ted en su vida. En un momento, la tela ha vuelto a su normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ted ya no usa túnicas de segunda mano. No son las túnicas autorreparables que usan los Black, ni otros estudiantes de familias acomodadas, pero precisamente por ser una túnica nueva, más cara, le cuesta más que pueda rasgarse y echarse a perder.

Mira a Andromeda, maravillado. Él tiene mucho talento con Encantamientos, y sobre todo, en Transformaciones. Desde que era muy pequeño, desde antes de saber que era mago. Pero nunca había sido hábil reparando, ni tampoco con los hechizos domésticos. Por eso le gustaba fregar los platos en casa, como hacía su madre. O como en el restaurante, desde hacía dos veranos, que encima le reportaba un pequeño sueldo.

Y ahí estaba la persona que probablemente menos hechizos domésticos había realizado en su vida, teniendo servicio en casa, elfos domésticos a su disposición, y holgura económica como para usar túnicas diferentes todos los días del año.

Y ahí estaba ella, Dromeda no era ahí una Black, ni era una sirvienta, ni una dama de la aristocracia mágica, si es que ésta existía. Era Dromeda, y ella compensaba todas sus meteduras de pata, sus torpezas y sus desarreglos.

Ella se incorporó, guardando la varita y le tendió la mano enguantada en verde, ofreciéndole ayuda. Pero Ted olvidó que estaba en el hielo, que tenía que aprender a patinar. Sólo veía a Andromeda, desde el suelo, desde donde se supone que tenía que estar, a sus pies. Pero no le importaba, él besaba el suelo que ella pisaba.

Excepto cuando hacía esas cosas que a él le encandilaban. 

Tira con firmeza pero suavemente de la mano, y arrastra a Andromeda hacia él, hasta que queda tumbada encima. Ted soporta el frío en su espalda, no permite que fuera ella la que tocara el hielo, sino que sintiera la calidez de su cuerpo. Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Ted ya había puesto una mano en la espalda de Andromeda, y otra en su nuca, para besar a la mujer de su vida.

Y Andromeda sabe que nada de lo que pudiera ofrecerle la magia, nada que hay en los Black, ni nada que le ofreciera un Mulciber, un Nott, un Gamp o un Selwyn podía compararse a la sensación de sentir la compañía de Ted Tonks, sus labios.

O su amor. 

Sabe que alguna vez, no recuerda cuándo, había quedado atrapada. El amor había entrado sin ruido ni escándalos, ni fue un golpe repentino. Fue suave, calmadamente. Pero ahora ahí está, y no había vuelta atrás. 

Sabe que hace tiempo que es consciente de que su vida ya nunca será la misma.

Sin Ted Tonks.

Y se derrite en el hielo.

**ooOOooOOoo**

**Hoy,**

_**Closure**_

La habitación tenía una pequeña cuna, que se mece suavemente con un hechizo. Y encima, Ted había colocado un móvil de pajaritas. Pero no estaban colgadas de cuerdas o hilos. Pendían flotando y se movían dejando un sonido dulce y suave cuando volaban dando vueltas. 

Pajaritas verdes y plateadas. Pero cambiaban a azules y amarillas. Y a rojas y doradas. Y a bronce y azul. No quería identificar colores con Casas, con caracteres, ni purezas. Su hijo, o su hija, sería lo que quisiese ser. Ahora que regresaba de la sala de partos, sabía que era una niña. Y Ted se emocionó cuando escuchó los primeros llantos de su bebé, de la otra mujer más importante de su vida.

Le habían dicho que Andromeda tenía que permanecer unos minutos más con los sanadores, pero que él podía subir a la habitación con su hija. La sanadora traía al bebé en brazos, y él caminaba detrás, nervioso, pensando que la habitación a lo mejor no era lo más apropiado para ella. Que no era lo suficiente.

Cuando entraron, y vio la cama vacía de Andromeda, sintió deseos de salir de allí y volver con ella, no dejarla sola. Siempre había dicho que cuando fuese madre, le gustaría que su madre o sus hermanas la acompañaran. 

Andromeda dio a luz sola, con él, pero estaba _sola_. Y Ted le prometió que jamás lo estaría. Que la sangre nunca sería motivo por el que se separarían. No como hizo su familia. Ellos estarían siempre juntos. 

La sanadora colocó a la niña en la cuna, y le recomendó que no la molestara demasiado, y que no le retirara el gorrito para que su cabeza no perdiera calor. La mujer se marchó, y Ted esperó, sin dejar de observar al bebé más hermoso del mundo, a que su mujer regresara, y viera que habían traído a sus vidas algo único, frágil, pequeño y precioso.

A su hija. Todavía sin nombre. Pero era hermosa, pálida, pequeña, indefensa y de los dos.

ooOOooOOoo

Andromeda le retiró el gorro con delicadeza. Y dio un respingo cuando encontró no una mata de cabello castaño, ni rubio, ni negro.

Era _rosa. _

Su niña tenía el pelo _rosa. _O era una broma pesada, o era Bellatrix, que había entrado en San Mungo y las había encontrado, y le había echado un maleficio...

"¡Ted!" Andromeda se echó a temblar, y se le saltaron las lágrimas. "¡Ted!" exclamó con voz ahogada.

Ted dejó de agitar torpemente la varita en el montón de mudas y pañales, amontonados encima del mueble de los cajones, y se acercó inmediatamente a su mujer, preocupado ante el timbre alarmado de Andromeda. 

"¡Dromeda, qué pasa...!"

Ella lloraba, y Ted entendió que su reacción era pura química, pura hormona. Abrazó a Andromeda y miró hacia donde ella señalaba. Su hija, encima de la cama, su bebé, a quien todavía no habían puesto nombre lucía un brillante cabello violeta.

Ted abrió la boca. 

"¡Tiene el pelo rosa, Ted!. ¡Mi niña, qué le han hecho!" balbuceaba Andromeda, agitándose nerviosa. "¡Llama a los sanadores, a los aurores...!"

Pero Ted frunció el ceño. El cabello del bebé, que tumbada sobre la cama agitaba manos y piernecitas con movimientos instintivos, había pasado a ser de color azul. 

"Dromeda… cálmate… nadie le ha hecho nada. Ella lo está haciendo sola."

Andromeda hipó y miró a su bebé, todavía llorosa. 

"¿Qué… qué dices?" Andromeda paró de llorar, confundida.

El pelo de la niña ahora era verde. Ted soltó con suavidad a Andromeda y sostuvo a la niña en brazos, con extremado cuidado, como siempre pensando que la niña acabaría en el suelo debido a su torpeza. Pero al tenerla en brazos siempre sabía que a su hija no le ocurriría nada mientras él estuviera con vida. Jamás. 

"Dromeda… creo que la niña es metamorfomaga."

Andromeda se sentó en la cama, estupefacta, y Ted le puso en brazos a la pequeña, que había cambiado el pelo a un color castaño _normal_. Y abría sus ojos medio ciegos, sin enfocar bien a su madre, y los cerró, acurrucada contra el pecho de Andromeda. El bebé, al percibir el olor y el calor de su madre, se relajó y cerró los ojos. Y el cabello volvió a ser rosa. 

Y Andromeda recordó a las ninfas de cabellos de colores. No había nada más hermoso en el mundo. Nada igual que su pequeña. Su niña. Como le había dicho Ted, era una _ninfa, adorable._

"_Nymphadora"._

Olvidó esos nombres que siempre había pensado ponerle de niña. Callidora, Cedrella, Cassiopeia, Lycoris… Ninguna estrella, ninguna constelación. Y le empezó a cantar, como una nana, aquella canción que había escuchado otras veces a Ted. La que le cantó a ella cuando veían a las ninfas de colores en aquel libro muggle. 

_"She's like a rainbow, combing colours in the air, oh, everywhere, she comes in colours..."_

Era Nymphadora. Era magia. Y no podía creer la suerte que había tenido cuando había conocido a Ted, cuando habían hablado de ninfas y duendes, de brujas y elfos. 

_Era magia. _

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

_La idea de que los Black son un referente, y son "la realeza" mágica, como decía Sirius con desprecio, quería que apareciera, bajo el punto de vista de Andromeda. Ella tal vez no llegó a tener un concepto tan vehemente como Sirius, pero algo de desprecio tendría que haber, si fue capaz de mandarlo todo a paseo por un tipo como Ted. Quiero decir, que aunque ser Black es algo atractivo, y tienen un encanto y un carisma especial, también es verdad que en su egocentrismo durante siglos, no se han molestado en pensar que el mundo cambia y ellos no lo han hecho. Y los pocos que son diferentes, son expulsados. _

_No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué significaría Nymphadora ni de qué sale el nombre. Pero he construido "Ninfa adorable" para plantear el origen del nombre para Andromeda, en inglés "A nymph, adorable"_

_La conclusión de la historia sería _Verde por Halloween_. Sería el resumen de todo lo que ha aparecido por esta historia. Mucho cuidado si llegais a leer ese fic, ya que está rebosante de spoilers del Deathly Hallows._

_Muchas gracias por haberla leído y espero que os haya gustado. No espero comentarios, ni alertas de favoritos ni nada parecido. Sólo que al menos os haya transmitido mi adoración por la pareja, y por supuesto, por su hija. Aunque borréis la historia de la memoria. En todo caso, mis gracias por anticipado, ya que es más que seguro que éste sea el último fic que publique. _

_Un beso y hasta pronto. _


End file.
